


Dance for me

by gay_primarina



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gerudo Outfit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dont blame me blame the gerudo outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_primarina/pseuds/gay_primarina
Summary: “Dance for me, boy” Ganondorf demands and once again, link starts to move for his king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve had this idea circling my head all week so, here u go!

Link stands once more by the throne of Hyrule, waiting for his king to come back from whatever matters he had to attend.

He sighs.

It was always him alone in the throne room at least until Ganon was back and it was boring, but it was his duty to stay by the king whenever he needed him and so Link didn’t move from there until the night so that his king would always know where to find him if needed.

Or that’s what he was instructed to do by the gerudo women when he woke up. He remembers nothing from before serving to Ganon, nothing except for his own name, so he relied on what the women and the king himself had told him he was, now and in the past, and believed it without a doubt.

Besides whatever it was that Ganon said had to be the truth, because he was the king after all and king’s words where _ absolute.   _

The gerudo women had told him that too and Link assimilated it just as fast as everything else. Link stretches in his place then looks at his clothing and ornaments. He did that often, appreciating the details and counting the gems he was wearing to kill some time. His outfit was always like that of the gerudo women, but everyday he was given a different color and today it was a beautiful blue. 

The first time he wore an outfit like that he remembers feeling weirdly embarrassed until the gerudos told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of, that he looked gorgeous in that attire and that the king would surely love seeing him wearing that clothing.

If it pleased the king, then it wasn’t a problem for him.

The hylian moved his arms from side to side, hearing in delight how the enchanted bracelets he was wearing produced a melody to atone his movements.

When the king was finally back he stopped and bowed but said nothing to greet him ‘ _ don't speak unless you are asked to’  _ that was yet another instruction he received from the women.

Ganon now sits in his throne and Link dares to get just a step closer to him.

_ He seems tired  _ Link notices but awaits for Ganon's command to move or speak to do so, after all his purpose is to serve and do what the king asked and nothing more.

Still Link’s eyes won't move away from observing Ganon.

“Dance for me, boy” Ganon demands and once again, link starts to move for his king.

“I shall, my king” He answers and bows, quickly moving to position himself a few feets in front of the throne.

He was taught of countless dances by the gerudo women but sometimes Link just improvised.

Link starts with slow movements until his bracelets start to produce a beautiful melody that escalates in rhythm as Link’s dancing turns faster and daring. He glances at Ganon at every opportunity and dares to smile under the veil that covers part of his face, as the king seems to enjoy seeing him as much as Link enjoys to dance for him.

Link moves around, small jumps and hip movements and soon pearls of sweat were rolling down his body. 

When he finishes his dance and the bracelets are again silent he looks up at his king. Sometimes Ganon wants Link to do nothing but dance and sometimes he wants him to do more, all.

“Come to me, Link” Ganon calls and the hylian knows that today his king wants more and he doesn't need any other command to know what to do.

So he moves towards Ganon and gets down on his knees. The king removes the veil that hides Link’s face and let’s it fall to the floor, giving Link approval to keep going and he does.

Unfastening Ganon’s pants and reaching for the king’s half-hard cock, product of his dancing, with his mouth.

He licks and kisses Ganon's length before taking it all into his mouth. The first time Link did this it was awkward and his king was less than pleased with him but that was long ago, by now he knew exactly what and how his king liked him to behave and he did. 

He sucked eager, taking it out of his mouth to focus on sucking the tip of Ganon’s dick before taking it all back in again. He moaned occasionally just in the way he well knew the king liked.

“Good boy” Ganon says, voice deep as he pets Link’s hair and Link moans again, being praised by his king is almost as pleasing as servicing him in the way he did now. 

He dares to look up and meets the gerudo’s gaze for a moment before Ganon’s hand gripped on Link’s hair to force his face down, choking Link as he fucked into his face, grunts of pleasure filling the throne room.

Link did his best to synchronize his movements to Ganon’s rithm until the king finally came in his mouth. Some went straight down Links throat, but most of it stayed in his mouth.

“You know what to do” He states, taking his cock out of Link’s mouth and the hylian nodes, gulping slowly and teasing, then opening his mouth for the king to see just how  _ good  _ his servant behaved that he had swallowed every last drop of his seed.

Link awaits on his knees, pleading without words for Ganon to tell him to keep going and the gerudo smirks.

“Do you want anything more, Link?” He asks and this is new to Link, he is never asked anything, he is just used to being commanded that it feels weird. But his king is asking him, so he responds right away.

“Please, i’ve been  _ good _ . I- I want a reward, my king” Link begs.

“Stand up, Link” And so he does “Look at your clothes” Ganon says and Link looks down, a noticeable stain of precum is present in his pants along with the bulge formed by his own arousal “Can you really say that you deserve a reward, after getting the clothes  _ I _ gave to you dirty like this” Ganon’s hand presses against Link’s pants and the hylian moans, involuntarily moving his hips forward in search of more contact.

He wasn’t allowed to touch himself while serving the king unless he told him to, so he'd left his cock unattended until now.

“You really think you deserve a reward? Answer me, Link” Link’s face is tinted red as he shooked his head slightly, never looking away from Ganon's face. “What do you think a  _ dirty _ servant like you really deserves for this behavior?”

“Punishment”

“I'm glad we both think the same” Ganon reaches for Link’s pants and pulls them down along with the underwear, exposing completely his lower half “Ready yourself for me, Link, but don't dare touch your cock or the punishment will be  _ way  _ worst” 

The task is clear and Link goes down on his knees yet again, face against the cold floor as he displayed his ass for Ganon to see, enjoy, how he readied himself. Link eagerly licks his fingers, moaning against them as he did before against Ganon’s cock, before reaching for his own entrance. 

The first finger goes in without much trouble and he moans louder, part for his king and part because he couldn't stop his mind from anticipating when it wouldn’t be his finger but Ganon’s big cock invading his ass. He inserted the second finger and started to move them in and out, scissoring himself to loose his entrance even more. 

When a third one joined the trusts he trembled.

It was too much and he had hadn’t come yet because he wasn't allowed to. He looked at Ganon, eyes full of desire as he stared at the king’s cock that was hard again, and he dared speak without being told to.

“Please” Was his only word.

“Come here if you feel ready, boy” Ganon says and Link does not hesitate to stand up, making his way to the king’s lap with trembling legs, every step a torture for him. 

When Link was close enough Ganon lifted him up and accommodated him so that he'd be facing him and with one leg at each of Ganon sides. “Down” He ordered and Link reached with one hand to help himself on the task that was getting Ganon’s cock inside him but the gerudo stopped him “Don't use your hands”

Link would have protested but he knew better than to even try and defy his king’s orders, so he let his hands fall loose at his sides.

He lowered his body until he could felt Ganon’s cock against his ass, moaning in anticipation as he tried to get him in.

But this was punishment and the king wouldn’t make it easy for Link.

One of Ganon’s hands roamed across Link’s back, making him arch and whine at the feeling as the other was taking care of the hylian chest, teasing his neaples throught the thin fabric, making it even more difficult for Link to concentrate on what he actually had to do.

The hand teasing the back moved to the front and was now giving attention to Link’s cock that had been untouched until now. 

Link’s moanings filled the room.

“I don’t have to remind you that you come until  _ i  _ tell you to, do i Link?” 

“N-no, my king” Link whimpered, feeling that this passed the line of being too much long ago. He needed,  _ craved  _ for Ganon to be inside him  _ right now _ . 

He lowered himself just a bit more, until he could feel the head of the king’s cock against his entrance and then let himself fall against it, feeling it so deep that he almost came from it.

Ganon’s hands stopped and he groaned along with Link when the hylian finally managed to get his cock inside, but he composed himself quickly and ordered Link.

“Move”

And he did, riding on Ganon´s cock as fast as he could without his hands helping him, Link moaned with every thrust, his mind went blank for moments and all he could think was just how good he was feeling, and how good he was making his king feel.

Soon Ganon decided to take control, holding Link by the hips and pushing him down hard as he thrusted into him, touching that spot that made Link see stars and the hylian felt like he could not hold it anymore.

Lucky for him, it seemed by the gerudo´s speed that he was close too.

“Cum for me” The king growled at Link's ear and he couldn't be happier to obey. 

One last thrust from Ganon that was met by Link letting himself go full force against the kings cock and Link came hard between them, moaning his king’s name and feeling how his already full insides were overflowed with his kings cum and Link collapsed onto Ganon´s chest.

He was panting and tired yet he knew he had pleased his king.

Link looks up and sees how Ganon is also trying to catch his breath.

“You did well, Link” He praises and Link feels like he could not be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my loz knowledge is limited to ocarina of time and botw so, judge me all you want i guess


End file.
